She never told you?
by ThePackerDragon
Summary: On the day of her daughter's wedding, Kali learns something she never knew about Yang up until that point. One-Shot. Angsty fluff. My first fic BTW so that's some cool beans. Rated M for awesome Adam death.


**A/N: So uh... hey... nice to see you here. I got convinced by the lovely Dorkybluefish that I should just try and get a fic out there into the world... and here I am! With a nice, hot off the press bumbleby + some nice motherly Kali/Yang. Motherly. Like, Kali loves and cares for her semi-adopted daughter, Yang.**

 **Also, this is my first ever fic here on FF, so standard disclaimer applies, I guess. Constructive Criticism is encouraged. Flames will fall on deaf ears, but I'll be impressed that you took the time to hate on my fic. Surely this is the best thing you could be doing with your life. Also, as much as I wish I did, I don't own RWBY or its characters. If I did, you'd know. Trust me, you'd know.**

* * *

Of all the things Yang loved about Menagerie, whether it was the good beaches, wonderful weather, amazing food, or getting to see her wonderful fiance every single day, by far her favorite thing was seeing the sunrise over the bay. While she wasn't really a morning person, especially after the defeat of Salem, she slowly but surely moved her sleep schedule so that she could get up to watch the sunrise. Nowadays, her morning routine consisted of waking up at around 5:00 in the morning just so that she could have a steaming mug of coffee in hand by 5:30, which is when the sun's rays were _just_ starting to peak over the horizon in Menagerie's hot summers. While said coffee was dripping into the pot, she started musing about her and her team's lives at this point.

While Salem was no longer alive, and most of her henchman were either dead or locked away in prison, the Grimm were still able to manifest. However, nowadays the Grimm appeared in mostly smaller numbers and were much easier to defeat. As such, Ruby had become an advance scout huntress. Often placed the furthest from safety, her job was to mark down various groups of Grimm that still existed for the heavier hitters, such as her uncle and older sister, to further track them down and eliminate them. That's not to say she didn't get to flex Crescent Rose and sink its blade into the head of a Nevermore or shoot the head off of an Ursa.

Weiss's was decidedly less or more exciting compared to Ruby, depending on who you ask. Thanks to her father and brother meeting an "accident" at the hands of a corporate rival, she took over the SDC to remake it into Nicholas's image: the best dust, for the best price. Not only that, but she was also working closely with Illia Amolita and the New White Fang to make absolutely sure that the previous wrongs and abuses of the old SDC would never, ever be repeated. There were the consistent rumors, of course, of her romantic relationship with Ruby, whose memoirs and writings on her adventures became international bestsellers, and were especially notable for how warmly they described Weiss. She presently denies any of them at this moment.

As for the rest of the team, Blake had also found a job in administration. Specifically, she had managed to find a seat on the Menagerie High Council. A political revolutionary in her own right, she had championed Menagerie as not only a safe haven for Faunus, but also a new and better world for all people: Faunus and human, man and woman, and everything else under the sun was more than welcome in the new Republic of Menagerie, especially thanks to some new dust expeditions revealing some of the most potent sources on the planet. A surprising discovery to be sure, but a welcome one.

As for Yang, she also continued being a huntress, specifically an assault huntress. Her job was after Ruby had marked groups of Grimm for elimination, she would go in and eliminate them. However, the term "eliminate" is pretty much an understatement; usually, she would leave a large smoldering crater where the Grimm used to be and called it good. Occasionally, she would take her now fiance along on these hunts when she was available; Blake was still a professional huntress after all, and after Salem's last stand, hadn't gotten away without so much as a broken nail.

Speaking of being partners, the Bees, as the media so lovingly called them, got along rather famously, even after Blake suddenly left after the Vytal disaster and Fall of Beacon. Although their relationship was rather rocky after they got back together again after the siege of Haven, slowly but surely they warmed up to each other during the further adventures of team RWBY among the four corners of Remnant, and even after the defeat of Salem. Indeed it was inevitable that those two were more than partners. It became obvious first to Weiss, then slowly to everybody else for that matter, especially Oscar, that Blake and Yang were destined for each other. However, it took much longer for the bees themselves to realize it, only doing so right after they decisively bested Adam Taurus in battle. Yang could still vividly remember what happened right afterwards...

* * *

 _Blake and Yang stood there, breathing heavily._

" _So… Yang… that… that just-"_

" _Yeah…" the blonde sighed, "it did"_

 _Both stood there for a while, not speaking to each other, but staring at each other despite the current terror and smoke ongoing in the rest of the battlefield._

" _My Love… Why?"_

 _Suddenly, the Blonde and the Faunus turned to the source of the sound. It came from a pathetic figure on the battlefield, lying on his side in a large, red, wet puddle with the shattered pieces of_ Wilt _and_ Blush _right in front of him._

" _My love… you… you've changed"_

 _Against her better judgment, Blake approached the lame figure on the ground, somehow still alive despite laying inside a deep red pool of his own blood._

" _My… my love-"_

" _Stop"_

" _Wha- huh?"_

 _The lame figure had attempted to reach out his arms at Blake. Whether he wanted to restrain her or kill her is up for debate, as his arms fell down shortly afterward._

" _Stop it now." Blake continued._

 _The figure started adjusting his figure, lying on his back while giving Blake a quizzical look. It became apparent now due to his cherry-red hair and horns on his head that this pathetic man was indeed Adam Taurus, whom Blake and Yang had just decisively defeated. He continued, almost in delirium:_

" _Why? Why must I stop? Why should I?"_

 _Blake, in spite of the poker face she currently had on, suddenly broke it, bursting out into almost hysterical laughter at the question._

" _You know Adam?" she asked through her laughter, "You really are_ that _pathetic to the end, aren't you?"_

 _Adam gave her a quizzical look._

 _Blake continued, "Oh?_ You _of all people don't know? You of all people_ hadn't _realized just how pathetic you became? You'd think with all the empty threats, throwing tantrums whenever things never went your way? Pathetic."_

 _Adam strained. "But… My love… didn't you want a world with equality? For justice? For us to live together in peace?"_

 _It was at this point that Blake had become absolutely incensed with almost unending rage. She proceeded to suddenly put one of her feet on Adam's chest while unfolding the blade of_ Gambol Shroud _just so that the tip was standing just centimeters from his face._

" _YOU CALL_ THIS _EQUALITY?! YOU CALL THIS JUSTICE?! YOU CALL THIS PEACE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ADAM?!" Blake yelled, gesturing around her demonstrating the current situation they were in. The oranges and yellows of the various fires providing the only light they had._

 _Adam said nothing, only making a blank stare. Blake continued, "Is this what you truly wanted? For flames and death to utterly consume this world? Sure, we would have_ some _peace but… but" Blake paused, memories rushing back to her head. The slaps, manipulation, physical abuse, it all came flooding back to her like a tidal wave. She stumbled a bit before remembering her present situation._

" _But what about THIS, THEN?!" She continued, brushing aside her overshirt to reveal her scar she got from the fall of Beacon. "Do you think this is in any way, shape or form okay?! Do you think it's okay to go as far as to hurt the one you think you love in some vain attempt to keep her all for yourself?!"_

 _Adam was now only mumbling various things at this point. His blood pool hadn't stopped growing, in fact, it was growing faster. It was only a matter of time that the hemmorage Blake and Yang gave Adam would be the end of him._

" _You know Adam? I'm through. I'm through with all of this. This peace only led to war. This equality only led to mistreatment. You know why? It's because you used senseless, senseless violence. I was shown many great things while at Beacon, Adam. I've met so many incredible people, and I've had the privilege to do so with Ruby, Weiss, a_ Schnee _for that matter, and especially Yang. You know, that girl over there who literally risked life and especially limb in order to save me from your psychotic clutches! She especially has been such a great partner to have and to cherish, much better than the likes of_ you _. So Adam, I can say this with the bottom of my heart-" Blake readjusted her footing, making sure that the tip of_ Gambol Shroud _was right juuuuust in the right place._

" _Fuck. You."_

 _Blake plunged Gambol Shroud right in between his eyes. As she did so, it felt as if every single fear, every single worry Blake ever had about Adam being evaporated along with it. As soon as she got the blade deep enough, Adam had stopped breathing the smoke-filled air, his body becoming as still as the dark marble that had adorned this room._

 _Yang approached, tears forming in her eyes._

" _So… it's over… it's finally over" Yang stuttered, overwhelmed at the recent events._

 _Blake sighed. "Yang, you know this battle is not nearly over yet."_

" _Blake, I know that. I'm sure Ruby is just fine inside the tower-"_

" _NO! NOT THAT KIND OF BATTLE!"_

 _Yang paused, unsure of what to think after her partner's sudden outburst._

" _I mean," Blake sighed again, trying to collect herself, "don't you still get… you know, nightmares?"_

" _Blake-"_

" _I know. It's crazy. Craaaaazy to think how nightmares are how our minds remind us of this trauma. Everything from what Adam would do on a daily basis to vivid nightmares of that night at Beacon to him slowly flaying you and everybody else I love and-"_

 _It was Blake's turn to be interrupted this time, as Yang had suddenly wrapped her arms around her. Even in the great hall, which had small fires and debris strewn about the room, with an ever-present cloud of smoke in the room, Blake suddenly felt… safe._

" _Shhhhhh, Blakey. I've got you. I'm here. I'll protect you."_

 _All of a sudden, Blake was overcome with emotions, as her tears which she had held back throughout the fight and her further confrontation with Adam were now all coming back at once, right into Yang's loving shoulder._

" _You know, kitten, if you keep crying like this then I… I…" Yang herself was barely holding back tears at this point, "I might… just…"_

 _It was now Yang's turn to sob right into her partner's shoulder. Both had become so weak in their legs that they collapsed onto the floor in a weeping mess. They remained like this for a few minutes, both airing out their frustrations, worries, fears, and anger in one of the most primal responses, crying like babies. After both had calmed down a bit from their episodes, Yang was the first one to speak._

" _So… what you said to Adam about your teammates…" Yang paused, unsure of what to say next. "Did… Did you mean it?"_

 _Blake looked at her quizzically. Yang continued, "I mean… when you said 'especially Yang' did you mean that there was… something special?"_

 _Blake looked at her in flabbergasted amazement. "Yang… I know you're my partner, and you've been one of the best friends anybody could ever ask for but…_

" _But…" Yang interrupted._

" _I think we're more than-... more than friends…" Blake admitted sheepishly._

 _Yang gave her an amazed look. "So when you said 'more than friends' did you mean something like-"_

 _Yang was suddenly interrupted by Blake again, however, this time it wasn't by words. This time, Blake came crashing down on her lips in a sloppy kiss that only barely hit the other's lips. Blake, however, was equally surprised when Yang had started reciprocating it, folding into it almost as if the two fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. They were in this state as long as they could muster, however, their lungs had to get air sooner rather than later._

" _Oh" was all Yang could say._

" _Yeah"_

"That _kind of friend"_

" _Yeah"_

" _So… how long?"_

" _Really, ever since I came back to you in Mistral. Illia especially helped me realize just how much you meant to me."_

" _Really?"_

" _Well… Why, 'really?'"_

" _Because... Blake… That's about the same time I realized it for you"_

 _Blake was warmly surprised to hear those words come out of Yang's mouth. Not only did she requite her love, but she had done it for a long time, almost as long as she had._

" _So… Yang… extra kiss to make it up?"_

" _Definitely"_

* * *

Yang had to shield her eyes. She didn't know why she had to shield her eyes, but it quickly became apparent why; the sun had _finally_ peaked its head over the horizon. Sunrises in Menagerie were especially majestic, the oranges and golden colors descending on the city almost made it gleam like gold and silver.

Suddenly, Yang heard footsteps right behind her.

"So…" a warm voice said. "Today's the big day, isn't it?"

Yang turned around almost instantly, and right behind her was a sight she was glad to see. It was Kali, still in her nightgown, with a fresh steaming cup of dark breakfast tea in her hands. Kali was right in saying that today was certainly a big day; it _was_ the day that the bees had set for their wedding. That wonderful moment when they were able to announce to the world that they were there to forever love and cherish each other.

Yang took a sip of her coffee from her prosthetic. "I mean… yeah. Today's _the_ day I'm going to have to remember if I want to keep your daughter happy!"

Kali laughed. "That's nice, dear."

Yang could, however, tell that Kali had that one look on her face. The wide eyes, the perky ears, one eyebrow raised above the other being that one face she made whenever she had a question on her mind.

"So Kali… did you have anything else to ask me?"

"Oh? Uh… no… I didn't…"

"You have that look~" Yang said in a singsong voice.

Kali sighed. "Well… alright. I did have one question… but don't get mad if it feels like I'm prying"

"Kali, for the last time, I'm not telling you whether or not I use a vibration function on my arm in order to make her purr~"

Yang had made the terrible mistake of saying that to Kali while she was sipping some coffee, mostly because she had just performed a legendary spit take, barely missing any furniture that might have been caught.

"No! I did not mean that!" Kali scolded, semi-exasperated. "I mean… it kinda relates to your arm…"

"Go on"

"How did you get it?"

"It was a gift from General Iron-"

"I mean… how did you get... _it_ … you know..." Kali asked, making a knife motion on her inner elbow.

"Oh…" Yang exclaimed, understanding just what Kali was asking about it. "You mean how... this happened," Yang said, shaking her arm.

"Yeah… I mean, I'm curious, and I perfectly understand if you don't want to answer-"

"So… Blake never told you?"

"No... She didn't..."

Yang was distraught. She knew that what had happened was very much so into the past, but whenever she thought about it, it felt like Adam was still alive, still lurking, still hunting for her, Blake, and everybody else.

"You know Yang, you don't have to answer me if you-"

"No. I should"

Kali looked at her with a concerned expression. "Yang-"

"I got it back during the fall of Beacon."

"That's the reason? Oh, we can ju-"

"I was trying to save Blake from Adam."

Yang was looking down at this point, tears forming in her eyes. When she looked up, she saw Kali with an almost shocked expression on her face.

"Yang, honey-"

"You know why? You know why I just rushed in there without so much as a second thought? Wh- why I was only paying attention to Blake?"

"Was it bec-

"YES, IT WAS BECAUSE I LOVED HER!"

Yang was almost sobbing at this point, all the fear, all the frustrations, and all of the stress coming back to her like a train. All of a sudden, she felt a warm embrace, much like Blakes, but warmer and somehow more inviting. When she opened her eyes, she realized that Kali had all but smothered her where she was sitting, holding her like a mother would hold her very large child.

"Shhhhhhh… it's okay. Mama's got you."

It was at this point that Yang was sobbing openly into her shoulder, while Kali started purring softly while slowly attempting to rock Yang a little, a slow methodical back-and-forth motion. They remained like that for a few moments.

"You know, Yang?"

The Blonde only gave a small annoyed whine into Kali's embrace.

"I never did realize just how much you cared for my daughter. I mean, I'm giving her away to you, but… your arm…"

Yang was starting to look at her through big, puffy eyes at this point.

"It's a symbol of love!"

Yang gave her a somewhat quizzical look at first, but then she slowly understood. However-

"So… why are you only hearing this now… on the day of our wedding?"

Kali smiled, "Blake… she always dodged the specifics of what happened during the fall of Beacon. While we knew the scar on her belly was from it- it was far too fresh to be from anything else- she was quick to change the conversation to something else"

Yang at this point was readjusting their bodies on the small couch that was on the porch of the recently rebuilt Belladonna house. Now, Kali was reclining somewhat near the end, embracing Yang in such a way as to where her head was close to her chest; right where her heart was. Yang herself had her arms wrapped around Kali's torso, while her legs ran down the length of the couch.

"We had always assumed that she would open up on her own time… however, she was a bit of a blubbering mess when she did open up after some particularly bad nightmares. The only thing we could glean is that it was… Adam…" She grimaced, saying the dreaded bull's name as if it was a curse. "But I honestly didn't know you had literally risked life and limb to try and help _my_ daughter in her time of need."

Yang looked back up at her soon to be Mother-In-Law. Kali continued, "You know… I must apologize at this point because up until now, I was still having my doubts. I'm still the wife of the leader of the White Fang, after all, so I still had my doubts about humans…"

Yang glared at her. Kali quickly added, "But I'm now absolutely convinced that you're the one that my daughter loves, who loves her much more than I can."

Yang smiled. "Thank you, Kali."

"You're welcome."

Yang was certainly comforted by those words. However, she had just one more thing on her mind.

"... Kali?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you mom?"

Kali was almost flabbergasted. "I… what?"

Yang started to become flustered. "I mean… For most of my life at this point… I've had… no real mother because… well… you know…"

Kali nodded. Summer was long, long gone at this point, and Raven had practically disappeared to history after Salem's last stand. She was still alive, however, as she hadn't had any express confirmation that another spring maiden was found… not that she could overhear anyway with her superpowered ears.

"I think that would be lovely!"

Yang looked almost surprised. "I… Thanks Ka- err… Mom."

"You're welcome… but if I'm your Mom now… I get to kiss you on the forehead-" Kali proceeded to do just that, "And I get to make you feel all better now, don't I?"

Yang nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get up. Musn't be late for the wedding!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Yang giggled, a nefarious plan suddenly hatching in her head…

"Mom?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"One more thing"

"What could that possibly-" Kali suddenly felt a sensation on her back, right where Yang's prosthetic hand should have been in their somewhat awkward embrace. Right as Kali realized what it was, the straight face Yang was trying to keep shattered into bursting laughter.

"You little Vixen!" Kali scolded, blushing as red as a tomato while flicking her new daughter square in the forehead.

Yang was laughing hard at this point. "You- you- your face!" she sputtered through her laughter. "THAT'S the mother I was looking for!"

Kali shot her a dirty look. She then shrugged and said, "Well… you'll have plenty of time to show Blake your little trick tonight… won't you?"

It was Yang's turn for her face to become a tomato, right before laughing even harder.

Kali was exasperated. "Well…" she sighed, "It's time to get up. You can see the sun in its entirety now and we need to get moving. Come on! Get up!"

Yang got up, still dying from laughter. As they were making their way into the house, Kali had one more private thought to herself

 _She really is perfect for Blake… her Yang to her Yin. And they are going to make a_ great _couple._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So... that's that... again, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm pretty sure this counts as fluffy angst. Like, munching on a bag of sour patch kids or something like that. Also, I hope you enjoyed the little vibrating arm gag I put in the end. Also, if there are any fans of gruesome Adam deaths, there's that, too.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review in case you want to see more or something!**


End file.
